Super Sweet! Pretty Cure!
Super Sweet! Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22. Its theme is candy. Story "Hi, I'm Amaiko Akino, a lover of sweets and candy marker extraordinaire...Or at least until graduate. But life is turned upside down when I find a talking sheep named Cotton who asks for help in finding the pieces of the Candied heart to help save her kingdom and unseal the three original guardians of the kingdom and I thought waiting until graduate to work full time was going to be the hardest thing to do." Characters Pretty Cures and Allies Amaiko Akino/Cure Floss Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English) A sweet and kind young girl who works at her parents' candy shop and loves thinking up new flavors to mix together to make new candy flavors. Also an inventor, she makes a few things to help around the big shoppe. Being half French she tends to speak in French when pissed which usually makes the person she's yelling at run. In civilian form, she has dark brown hair and brown eyes. As Cure Floss, her hair turns light pink with a light blue ombre and wavy and her eyes turn magenta. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Sweet Treat! Candy as light as a cloud! Cure Floss!" * Attack: Flossy Lasso Kanzo Anzai/Cure Licorice Voiced by: Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese), Emma Watson (English) A hot headed and out going captain of the basketball team who's parents run a gymnasium which is popular with gymnastics. She made her own basketball team when the school didn't have a team period due to the sport not being as popular as the rest of the sports in the school. In civilian form, she has dark red hair tied in a braid and brown eyes. As Cure Licorice, her hair is tied in spiral pigtails turns red and her eyes turn bright red. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Sweet Treat! Twisty Treat! Cure Licorice!" * Attack: TBA Kessho Aoike/Cure Crystal Voiced by: Shizuka Ito (Japanese), Megan Hollingshead (English) A kind and considerate young lady who is apart of the ballet club who acts like a little princess half the time but when she is home she is a total relaxed girl usually in her sweats unless she is training which she does in her downstairs studio. She is under a lot of pressure by her mother to be a perfect ballerina but she really isn't sure what she wants to do. She has a large love of orcas and dolphins which is why her room is covered in them. In civilian form, her hair is a dark blue tied in a messy updo and silvery blue eyes. As Cure Crystal, her hair turns a cyan blue tied in a ponytail and her eyes turn icy blue. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: TBA Sachiko Ariyoshi/Cure Delight Voiced by: Harumi Sakurai (Japanese), Michelle Ruff (English) A smart and collected best friend of Amaiko who runs the school newspaper. She was inspired to be like her mother an action reporter and hopes to become one when she graduates. She prints little articles about their fights that seems to really get a good fanbase around the cures at school. In civilian form, she has dark pink hair tied half up in side pigtails and pink eyes. As Cure Delight, her hair is tied in long pigtails with pink ribbons turning pale pink and her eyes turn violet. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: TBA Ryo Hanada/Cure Waffle Voiced by: Akira Ishida (Japanese), Tara Platt (English) A video game-loving cheerleader who is the only boy on the squad. He's betrothed to the squad captain and always enjoys a good waffle. In civilian form, he has dirty blond hair and green eyes. As Cure Waffle, his hair grows longer and turns platinum blond, and his eyes turn gold. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: TBA Fragola Basso/Cure Cotta Voiced by: Sawa Ishige (Japanese), Jamie Marchi (English) An Italian transfer student who was already a Cure. She is pretty popular even giving Kessho a run for her money. A natural born actress she loves to be on stage either apart of the cast or as a narrator. She lives with her aunt and was sent to the town after her school was destroyed during a storm in their small town. In civilian form, she has brown hair usually in a ponytail over her shoulder and brown eyes. As Cure Cotta, her hair turns white with a red hue to it and her eyes turn red. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Sweet Treat! Crema di fragole fresca! Cure Cotta!" * Attack: TBA Cotton She is Amaiko's mascot. She is a sheep like fairy with a shy personality who loves candies made by Amaiko's family. Lico He's Kanzo's mascot. He is a lion like fairy with a hot headed and somewhat rude attitude. Sugar She is Kessho's Mascot. She is a sugar glider like fairy with a brave and out going attitude. Turkey He is Sachiko's Mascot. ??? He is Ryo's Mascot. He is a dog like fairy. Cream She is Fragola's mascot. She is a rabbit like mascot who due to living in Italy only speaks Italian due to her young age when she was there. Villains Sweet Bandits They are the villains of the series who are after the ???. Lime She is the leader of the Sweet Bandits who is cold and conculating who is willing to kill anyone in her way. Tart He is the first and self-proclaimed leader of the trio. Sour She is the second to attack the Cures. Bitter He is the third to attack the Cures. Amaranth She is the fourth to attack the Cures. Caramdon He's the fifth to attack the Cures. Family Aimee and Haru Akino They are Amaiko's parents who run the Créations Chocolat Gourmandes. Aimee is a laid back and calm mother who tends to be at her wit's end with her daughter over going to school. Lucia ??? She is Amaiko's grandmother who lives in France. She is a famous pastry chef and has given advice to both her daughter and granddaughter. Asami and Daiki Anzai They are Kanzo's parents. Hiromi and Kei Aoike They are Kessho's parents. Hiromi was once a prima ballerina of the ??? Company of the town until she met and fell in love with a buisness man, Kei when he saw one of her performances and the two dated and married but due to a strict rule of the company of dating she was fired and decided to open a school of ballet of her own. Kamiko Aoike She is Kessho's older sister who is a beautiful dancer herself but always listens to Kessho on her complaints knowing how hard it is to work at something but having ambition for it due to her doing art at first but found her way to dance. Kaori Ariyoshi She is Sachiko's single mother who works as a reporter for the news. She is almost always out of the house, being the only one to be able to pay rent where they are. ??? and ??? Hanada They are Ryo's parents. ??? Hanada She is Ryo's younger sister. Students and Staff of Itsutsu Hoshi Academy Emiko ??? She's the captain of the cheerleading squad who is betrothed to Ryo. Items Candilets They are bracelet like Henshin items of the series. Candy ??? They are the collective items of the series. Locations Hoshikawa: It's where the Cures live. In it is: * Itsutsu Hoshi Academy: It's where the Cures go to school. * Créations Chocolat Gourmandes: It's the confectionery shop owned by Amaiko's parents. *'Aoike Ballet Academy': It's a ballet school owned by Kessho's mother. Episodes # Today, I Defend the World Using Sweets! Cure Floss Is Born!: On a delivery, Amaiko nearly runs over a sheep named Cotton who asks for her save the world. # Enter the Basketball Captain! Cure Licorice Is Born!: After being knocked out by a basketball bounced by Kanzo's teammate, Amaiko makes an aquatince with Kanzo herself who invites her to the game for an apology but when the snack shack is attacked by Sour it's time for a new Cure to step up. # The Princess of the School Is Next? Cure Crystal Is Born! # Caught on Camera!? What to Do? Cure Delight Is Born! # Cure Waffle is Born! # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # Who is our mysterious new Ally? The Appearance of Cure Cotta!-When the cures are saved by a mysterious Italian speaking cure the mascots think that they found the last cure and mascot friend. # TBA # TBA # School Festival let's do our best!-It's time for the school's festival and the cures are each busy doing their own thing but when the event is attacked by Caramdon,